Sparkpelt's Hope
There isn't much stories about this warrior, so I'll do one! Pause on Dawn of the Love! Allegiances Leader: Squirrelstar-dark ginger, she-cat, green eyes, white paw. Deputy:Sparkpelt-ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes. ~Medcats~: Jayfeather-blind, grey tabby tom. Leafpool-brown tabby, she-cat, Amber eyes, white chest, paws, muzzle, and underbelly. Alderheart-dark ginger tom. ~Warriors~ FEMALE WARRIORS Cinderheart-grey tabby. Blossomfall-tortoiseshell. Cherryfall-ginger. Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell. Lilyheart-grey tabby, white patches. Plumwing-black and ginger. Eaglefeather-ginger. Ambermoon-ginger. Whitewing-white, green eyes. Rosepetal-dark cream. Hollytuft-black. Sorrelstripe-dark-brown. Leafshade-tortoiseshell. Spotdeer-spotted tabby. Flywing-striped grey. Ivypool-scarred, silver and white tabby. MALE WARRIORS Brackenfur-golden brown. Thornclaw-golden brown. Birchfall-light brown. Lionblaze-golden tabby, amber eyes. Molewhisker-cream, and brown. Dewnose-gray and white. Stormcloud-gray tabby. Fernsong-yellow tabby. Larksong-black tom. Finleap-brown. ~QUEENS~ Twigbranch-gray, green eyes, expecting Finleap's kits. Honeyfur-white, yellow patches, expecting Larksong's kits. Daisy-long fluffed cream. ~ELDERS~ Cloudtail-white tom. Brightheart-scarred, white, with ginger patches, she-cat. Graystripe-grey tom. Chapter one I gazed at the dead cats in the clearing. ShadowClan had attacked. Millie....Bumblestripe...Oh, no! He and Rosepetal were going to have kits...Berrynose!...Larksong!.....Thriftfur!....Flipfeather....No! I raced inside my father, Bramblestar, den. I gasp in horror, he was sprawled out on the floor, his belly ripped open, and his throat, ripped out, on the other side of the den. Blood was everywhere. I let out a yowl of pain, and flung myself on him, digging my muzzle into his blood-soaked brown tabby fur. I felt a tear, hot, and wet, fall from my cheek, and onto his fur. I stood up. Alderheart! Mother! I leap out of the den, and towards the medcat den, where Alderheart was sprawled out, just like our father, his belly ripped open, guts were everywhere. Leafpool was laying beside him, her eyes set with tears as she looked up. "I...I couldn't help him..." She wept. I nuzzled her, pain seeped threw my fur. Not on my skin, but on my heart. "You did everything you could." I heard a loud, painful yowl echo the den. I leap out. "Mother!" Squirrelflight came out, dragging Bramblestar's body outside. "No....No! Come back! You must!" I raced over to her, helping her drag his body. Her eyes lit up with fear. "Alderheart?" I leap in front of her, but she shoved me to the ground. "Sparkpelt. Come with me." She grunted . "Mom! Don't go!" I wailed, racing after her. Squirrelflight went into the medcat den. Her paws heavy. Blood dripped from her pelt. She let out a yowl. She had seen Alderheart. Leafpool nuzzled her. "I did everything I could..." Squirrelflight chocked back a cry. "I know." Jayfeather came out, dragging leaves. Leafpool went outside. "ThunderClan! Come here!" She yowled. I padded outside, to my aunt. Lionblaze came out, along with his kits-now warriors, and a heavily pregnant Cinderheart. Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Graystripe came out, and when Graystripe saw Millie's body, he leap forward, with a wail. "No!" I looked away, pain was too much. Soon, all the warriors, except for Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Larksong, Thriftfur, and Flipfeather. Ivypool, her belly rounded with kits, let out a yowl, and leap towards her dead kits bodys, Bristlewing followed her mother, while Fernsong followed. Squirrelflight padded over to me, her belly gently rounded with her second litter. "We must bury our dead, after we morn." I nodded, me and my mother were the only cats left in my family. "I-I need to take a walk..." I meowed, padding out of camp. Squirrelflight yowled after me, soon, I felt her soft fur against mine. She put her paw around my face, turning it towards her's, tears filled her eyes. "No. I can't loose another kit." I sat down, tears brimmed my eyes. "ShadowClan will pay." I snarled, "They will be no more. We can let some into out Clan." Squirrelflight nodded. "Your right. Let's go to the Moonpool. Your my deputy." I let my jaws open, but Squirrelflight, with a loving look, shut my jaws, and purred. "Come on." I nodded, and soon I and my mother were on our way. Chapter two Soon, Squirrelflight had gone into the den. I waited, silently. Soon, I smelt another cat. I snarled, and leap up. "Who's there?" A handsome, grey-mackerel tabby tom came out, and sniffed. "You smell of blood. Are you ok?" His greenish-yellow eyes bore into mine, and I felt hot. " Yes... " I meowed, sheepishly. He purred walking up to me. "I like your pelt." He purred, pressing his pelt to mine. "Want to mate?" His eyes fluttered towards the trees. " Err...Got to go. Sorry. " he leap away, and into the bushes. Soon, another tom had come out, his black pelt, bristleing, and a red collar with teeth stuck in it, dug into his strong neck. He had green, eyes, and white stripes. "Mate? What is with him?!" His gaze turned towards me. His eyes grew soft. I looked at his muscles, and gasp, backing away. He followed me, and stretched out his muzzle. "Its ok. I won't hurt you, that was Fluffy, good grief is he odd. " his eyes sparkled like a kits. I sat down. I resisted the temptation to lean into him. What is with me? '' "Why do you have that collar?" I meowed, as he sat up, to move, and press his pelt to mine. " I'm Tiger. What's your name? " he purred, winking at me. I shrunk in my pelt. "Sparkpelt." I meowed. He looked away. "Sparkpelt. That's cool. Hey, want to get a drink?" My throat did feel dry. "Sure." I meowed. He sat up, and with his tail, lead me towards a river. I sat down, and lapped at it. He sighed, leaning into me. "I think I like you. Will you join my clan?" He pawed at his collar . "You'll have one of these." I purred. "I will think about it. Meet me here tomorrow." I sat up, and raced towards the moonpool. Chapter three Squirrelflight came out of the moonpool, and I looked at her, she looked ten times younger. "Come." I sat up, dipped my head, and said: "I am the first to call you ''Squirrelstar." Squirrelstar purred. "I saw your brother, he's happy... I saw my father, mother, your father, Silverstream, Berrynose, Larksong, and others." I purred. "Let's go home." Squirrelstar nodded. "Lets." ******** I leap, and into Tiger, who was purring loudly. "Come join me." He purred. "Your the one I love." I stepped back. "I-I I have a Clan! I will become leader after my mother dies." Tiger's eyes glistened with sorrow. "Isn't love more important than leadership, Sparkpelt? Or is leadership better than me?" I leaned into him. " No. No it isn't. But this is just the fifth time we've met. " Indeed it had been, it had been three moons since Squirrelstar's nine lives ceremony. "But I love you!" Yowled Tiger, in pain. " I-I please. Come. " I backed away. "No! I cant! " Tiger grumbled, racing into the woods. I stared after him, my heart pounding. I felt bad. ***** "Sparkpelt! Hurry!" Growled Thornclaw, shaking me awake. " Come on! " I awoke, and stood up. I sighed. Last moon, when Tiger had disappeared, he never returned. I growled at him, walking out. I felt so lonely. "Leafpool. " I meowed, walking into the medicine cat den. "Who can go on patrol?" Leafpool came out. "Thornclaw, Brackenfur....About everyone, other than Cinderheart, Rosepetal, and..." She gave me a side-ways glance. " And you. " I tilted my head. "Why?" " Lay down. " ordered Leafpool, as she nudged me down. I layed down, and let her feel my belly. "Your tight. Maybe your bloated." Purred Leafpool. " Stay here tonight-and the rest of the day. " Jayfeather looked at them, from the other side of the den. "Liar." Leafpool shot him a look, as I padded to a nearby nest. I growled, settling down the nest, already fresh, and clean. "Your so much like your mother, Sparkpelt. Have you gotten a mate?" Leafpool's question shocked me. " I thought I had one. " I grunted, "About a moon ago. But he left." Leafpool licked my forhead. "Go to sleep you need it." Chapter four "Sparkpelt!" Yowled Squirrelstar, her tail flicking, she wanted a answer why I was so bloated . "I-I I don't know! Leafpool told me I was!" I hissed, my belly had gotten more bloated, even the day after Leafpool made me sleep in her den. "Ugh. Can't you see? Great StarClan. Your expecting kits!" Hissed Squirrelstar, rolling her eyes. I shrunk back. How could I be expecting kits? Tiger! I growled, and with a quick lick to my mother, I raced outside. "I'll be back later!" ***** I crashed though bushes, and towards the lake I and Tiger had met. A black shale was in the bushes. "Tiger!" I roared. Tiger came out, and when he saw me, his eyes lit up with hope. It stung bad. "I am expecting your kits!" I wailed. He purred, padding up to me. "Come to my group! You may be deputy!" I finally caved in. "Ok." I meowed. Tiger licked my cheek. "Come with me!" I raced after him, my belly swerved back and forth. How bad I not noticed? Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Silvermoon's Stories